Various data communication schemes are available for radio communication systems. Modulation techniques (e.g., analog or digital modulation) may be utilized in such communication schemes. In addition, encoding and decoding processes may also be utilized to improve the signal integrity of the data being communicated.
Various data transmission schemes are available for information systems. Cipher techniques may be utilized in such transmission schemes. In addition, encoding and decoding processes may also be utilized to improve the signal integrity of the data being communicated.